Stressful days with Wonderful memories
by Jolon
Summary: A reboot of the original, the story follows Ozaki Jin as he recovers the death of his family while also finding his family's killer.


He remembered screaming against the thunderous roar of the clouds above, how his tears were masked by the downpour. He recalled watching their blood run into the nearby drainpipe. He shook their bodies, crying their names in vain. A police siren was approaching, followed by a few others. He wiped his face when he could see the headlights of the cars approaching with haste, but he didn't care.

He wanted his parents back.

A hysterical laughter in the warehouse caught his attention, and when he looked into the depths of the dark building, he saw two read eyes staring back at him, watching until they disappeared. The cars came, the police came and then-

He woke up.

Ozaki Jin gasped for breath, tossing his sheet across his bed. His chest raised and lowered, and the sweat from his head dripped down his face. He swung his legs off to the side, lifting himself up. The window across his bed was covered by a curtain, and when he moved it, he was blinded by how much white was outside. He closed the curtain again, rubbing his eyes and letting them adjust. The room was large, despite being only for him. He aimed for his closet and searched for a pair of jeans and a button up shirt, putting them on when he found them. A knocking came on his door, catching his attention.

"It's open." A short second later, the door swung open to reveal an older male in his sixties in what seems to be a police uniform. "Ah, oto-san."

"You doing okay, kid? It's been a few years, so I wanted to make sure you were okay." Ozaki gave a nod, to which the police officer smiled. "What do you want for breakfast today?"

"Fried rice and egg will be alright." Ozaki replied. "I guess you'll want me to go search for a job again, during this winter?"

"Not right now. I'm actually leaving the house to you for a few months. Apparently the police department is getting a second floor, so they need me to help train more recruits. And did you hear the news? They-"

"Oto-san, you know I don't watch the news. It's...disturbing, to say the least."

"I can't blame you. Well, I just dress warmly if you plan to go to town. I think it's supposed to snow again." A faint snicker escaped Ozaki's lips as he dug out his sweater, a brown one with a diamond design on it. As he pulled it on he heard the officer sigh. "Also, about your 'collection'..."

"I'm not getting rid of them, so don't ask me to." Ozaki's words sounded hostile, enough for the older man to back away. "I'm sorry, they're the only thing I have of my father."

"I understand, but sometimes, it's best to let go of the past. Come on, let's go downstairs and get some breakfast."

The meal went rather smoothly, the two of them rarely exchanging words during the meal. Once they finished, Ozaki grabbed his coat and shoes, heading outside and down the street. It was cold, which forced him to bring the jacket closer to his body while he walked down the icy street. He took his time, lest he fall on his rear. Ozaki passed by a few other people his age, though they paid him no mind. He continued on his way, coming to a four way street when he collided with someone by mistake. They both crashed to the ground, and Ozaki groaned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there for a moment." He chuckled, standing and extending a hand to them. A soft hand grabbed his, and he flinched. It was a girl, a bit older than him. But what caught him off guard was how cold she was. He flinched. 'She's cute.'

"Thank you for helping me." Her voice was soft and beautiful. Ozaki could feel the blood rush to his face as he backed up.

"I-it's not a problem. I'm sorry for not seeing you before."

"It's okay, really. I must get going, but I did enjoy your company." The girl in the kimono began to walk away, much to Ozaki's dismay. He continued down the street, but kept an eye on the kimono girl as they departed from one another. He put a hand on his chest to calm himself down, but it didn't seem to work. He then did the next thing he could think of: He slapped himself.

"Come on Ozaki, focus." He told himself. "Get to town, find a job, come home. That's it..."

Downtown was covered in snow like the rest of the city. It wasn't hard for Ozaki to make his way to the market; a large building with countless fruit stands and similar vendors. "Like a mall but for food" as Oto-san put it. Ozaki passed through and noticed a cafe in the far right. He focused on the sign and nearly leaped for joy when he saw the familiar words: Help Wanted. He walked hastily to the cafe when he yet again bumped into something. This time he didn't fall, but the other person still did.

"I'm sorry about that." He replied, holding a hand out. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine, Nyah." He paused when the small girl's hand touched his. 'Nyah?' He thought. 'Isn't the sound a cat makes?' His attention went to the two ears on top of the girl's head; cat ears. She had cat ears. "Are you okay, Nyah?"

"I-I'm fine, just a bit cold." Ozaki spat out in his haste to bring his bearings together. "And I'm going to be late at this rate." Ozaki bowed in front of her, gently pushing past her. "Sorry!" He ran toward the cafe, leaving the cat girl. Unbeknownst to him, she followed him. The door opened and a bell rang. A man behind the counter turned toward the door and gave him a smile.

"Ah, hello there child." the man said. He was cleaning a mug while a customer drank at the counter. "Can I get you anything?"

"Actually I'm looking for a job, and saw your ad outside."

"Ah, you're applying. Alright, come with me."

 **So each chapter's gonna take a few weeks, with me working (and looking for a new job), as well as other projects. And I'll also need to leave them at 1k words for now. I hope you guys and girls like the reboot, and I might add some old things from the original.**


End file.
